¿Como poder estar sin tí?
by Kyde Valentine
Summary: Apartir del 6º Harry tiene que terminar con Lord Voldemort, y deja a Ginny, por miedo a que vaya a por ella. Relata la relación H&G del verano que Harry pasa en la Madriguera. Song Fic Terminado NoSpoliers


**¡Holas!  
****Bueno antes que nada, no me matéis, por que no hay spoliers en el Song Fic.  
****Lo hice a partir del sexto, basándome en la relación Harry&Ginny (Si aunque no me guste mucho esa pareja…) Es la primera vez que escribo uno de estos así que no seas muy malos conmigo. **

**Recordar que los personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, así que no me denuncieis por que solo los utilizo para escribir y sin fines de beneficiarme. xD**

**Os veo abajo, espero que os guste. **

* * *

**Mirame**

Tras la muerte de Albus Dumbledore, Harry había tomado muchas decisiones, unas cuantas de ellas no muy aceptadas. Una de ellas tenía que ver con Ginny. No podía seguir con ella por miedo a que Lord Voldemort fuera a por ella debido al gran amor que el joven Potter le tenía. Y, haciendo todo lo contrario que le dictaba su corazón, Harry la dejó, el mismo día del entierro de Albus.

Ginny se imaginaba que una cosa como esas no estaría muy lejos, conocía bastante a Harry, como para engañarse a sí misma, pensando que vivirían una relación feliz con Voldemort de por medio. .

**Ya**** tres horas esperando, como loca imaginado,  
****Con que historia llegarás.  
****Yo te noto diferente, tan distante tan ausente,  
****Tienes cara de final.  
**

Y así llegaron las vacaciones de verano.

Ginny estaba en la Madriguera, esperando, sus padres habían sido contrarios a que una pequeña como ella fuera con los magos de la Orden a por Harry. La impaciencia se la comía, solo se encontraban ella y su madre en casa.

Tenía miedo, no podía pasarle nada a Harry, más bien, no podía dejar que le pasara nada a Harry. Su madre intentó calmarla, pero nada de lo que decía tranquilizaba a la pequeña Weasley. La casa estaba llena de hechizos protectores colocados por los magos de la Orden y por los magos del Ministerio, por que esas vacaciones, Harry las pasaría allí. Sus hermanos mayores habían ido a la búsqueda del pequeño Potter, y sabía que alguien no saldría vivo de aquella pesadilla.

Ya eran las siete de la tarde, y allí en el jardín, un par de magos se habían aparecido. Ginny bajó las escaleras corriendo lo más que podía, saltando las escaleras de tres en tres y con el corazón en la garganta creyendo que era Harry o alguno de sus hermanos o incluso Hermione, pero no. Allí estaban Tonks y Remus. _Al menos, ellos estaban vivos_. Pensó la pequeña mientras se dejaba caer sobre el sofá de la sala de estar de la Madriguera.

A lo lejos oyó a Remus hablar con su madre.

- Nos atacaron. - decía en tono bajo para que ella no pudiera oírlos. -

- Santo dios. - exclamó Molly ahogando un grito. - ¿Cómo están los demás?

- No sabemos nada. Como el plan decía, nos íbamos a separar, pero nos separamos tanto que no logramos ver a nadie en las direcciones que iban. Harry, Ron y Hermione estaba juntos. - Ginny se llevó sus manos a la boca… "_Harry, tienes que estar bien._" Pensó la muchacha mientras una pequeña lágrima escapaba de sus ojos color marrón, y se escurría por su pálida mejilla.

**Tú que me enseñaste a amar,  
****Ahora**** enséñame a aceptar,  
****Que quererme solo fue un descuido.  
**

Allí, por fin, su hermano Ron y Hermione hicieron aparición en el jardín. Ron tenía una herida muy fea en el brazo, y Hermione llevaba el pelo enmarañado completamente y estaba sucia. Ginny salió de su escondite con las mejillas húmedas de llorar. Harry no estaba allí. Corrió para abrazarse a Hermione sin importarle nada.

- Ginny. Tranquila… - le dijo mientras acariciaba su larga y rojiza cabellera, y dejaba que la pequeña Weasley llorara en sus brazos. -

- Her… mio… ne. - consiguió decir entre lágrimas la pequeña. - Harry…

- Tranquila, seguro está bien. - susurró Hermione para tranquilizarla. -

La mayoría de los miembros de la Orden, habían ido llegando, pero, no había rastro de Harry, todos empezaban a estar preocupados. Ginny seguía en brazos de Hermione al lado de Ron y sus hermanos esperando a una señal del cielo, de dios, para que Harry llegara sano y salvo. Y allí, a las doce y media de la noche. Harry hizo aparición. Tenía las gafas rotas, y varios cortes por todo el rostro. Pero estaba vivo. Ginny lo miró, con lo ojos rojos y llenos de lágrimas de llorar, y las pálidas mejillas mojadas. Dibujó une pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

**Mírame, no ves que me estoy desarmando de tanto querer,  
****Mírame a los ojos y dime porque, vas a hacer tu vida,  
****Y**** que yo siga deshaciéndome.  
**

Ya estaban de vacaciones. Harry había estado días en cama, debido a las heridas. Ginny había estado pululando por la puerta de su habitación, que era la misma que la de Ron, por si necesitaba algo, o le sucedía algo. Pero no escucho la voz de Harry en todos esos días que se pasó detrás de la puerta, esperando a que la abriera.

Una mañana, cuando ya casi se estaban acabando las vacaciones y Ginny se disponía a empezar su sexto curso en Hogwarts oyó a Hermione, Harry y Ron hablar.

- Harry, alguien debe de saber que haremos. Mi madre me pregunta por los libros y las túnicas que debe comprar, una y dos veces al día. - esa era la voz de Ron que sonaba un tanto preocupada. -

- Ron, nadie puede enterarse de que es lo que tenemos que hacer. Pero no iremos a Hogwarts por nuestro 7º año. - La voz de Harry sonaba bastante convencida de lo que decía sin embargo Ginny no lo entendió. -

- Harry. ¿Por qué no hablas con Ginny? - preguntó Hermione. -

- No creo… No quiero ponerla en peligro por mi culpa. - Ahí estamos otra vez. -

- Pero ella está mal Harry… - esta vez era Ron quien replicaba. -

- Mejor que esté así que muerta Ron. - dijo Harry, pero su voz no sonó convencida, estaba claro que no quería dejar a Ginny. - Dentro de una semana nos iremos. - Ginny se escurrió en el suelo "_Solo una semana… ¿Harry, por que me haces esto?_" se preguntó la muchacha mientras abrazaba sus piernas.

**Con la varita en una mano, y la bolsa en un costado,  
****2 horas y te iras.  
****Dame al menos un consejo para que cuando estés lejos,  
****Yo me pueda levantar.  
****Hoy me siento abandonada y como nunca enamorada  
****Soy tan solo un corazón perdido.  
**

Ya había pasado casi tres días. Quedaba muy poco para la partida de Harry, Hermione y Ron. Y solo dos días para que ella se fuera a Hogwarts a cursar su sexto curso.

Ninguno del trío se había percatado de que ella había oído la conversación que habían tenido aquella tarde de verano, y la pelirroja rezaba para que ninguno la hubiera oído. Ese día, Ginny se iba al Callejón Dragón a por sus cosas del colegio, y Hermione la acompañaba, estuvieron largo rato charlando las dos, sobre Harry, sobre Hogwarts, sobre ella. Hermione la entendía, y no la culpaba por haber estado llorando muchas veces, pero le decía que debía de ser fuerte, no dejarse llevar por un sentimiento, sino vivir la vida, volver a enamorarse aunque le fuera difícil. Debía intentarlo.

Había llegado el día. Ginny se iba a Hogwarts. La muchacha se despidió de Harry, Ron y Hermione en casa, ellos no podían salir de allí, la iban a acompañar su madre junto a su padre a la estación de King's Cross. Se despidió de su hermano y de la castaña, y ahora era el turno de Harry.

**Mírame, no ves que me estoy desarmando de tanto querer,  
****Mírame a los ojos y dime porque,  
****V****as hacer tu vida y que yo siga deshaciéndome.  
**

- Bueno Harry… - empezó a decir Ginny, aunque sus ojos empezaban a estar llorosos, no quería empezar a llorar, peor no podría evitarlo. - Cuídate mucho en donde sea que vayas a estar.

- Ginny, por favor, no llores por mí, no valgo la pena. - la voz de Harry sonaba triste, rasgada por la separación. Limpió, con su dedo, una lágrima que se le había escapado a Ginny de sus ojos. - Cuídate tú en el colegio, y no hagas como hacíamos Hermione, Ron y Yo…

- Harry… Te quiero. - Ginny no pudo evitarlo, y las lágrimas inundaron su rostro, cayendo de sus preciosos ojos marrones brillantes, hasta la comisura de sus labios donde caían al suelo. Alzó los brazos y se abrazó a Harry, ignorando en donde estaban y que eran vigilados por casi toda la Orden del Fénix. -

**Mírame, no ves que te llevas el mundo que tanto soñamos,  
****Déjame saber que te duele también, hoy se va mi vida,  
****Solo un recuerdo seré.  
**

Ginny se separó de Harry y cogió su baúl, se dirigió hacia sus padres que la esperaban en la puerta de salida, volvió la vista hacia sus amigos y hacia Harry y dibujó una pequeña sonrisa. Salió de allí en dirección a King's Cross a reunirse con Neville y Luna, y a volver a un nuevo año escolar, su 6º año en hogwarts. Entró en el tren tras despedirse de sus padres y se sentó en un compartimiento vacío, recordando como en tercer curso habían estado todos sentados allí intentando enterarse de que pasaba con el tren.

Y inconscientemente, pensó en Harry.

**Cierro la puerta ya no estas,  
****Cada rincón en soledad  
****Me quedare acurrucado en mi cama  
****Llorándote.  
**

Ya había pasado todo el año escolar y había llegado la hora de enfrentarse a Lord Voldemort, esta vez, ella si estaría allí, para ayudar a Harry, para acompañarlo, para ser su apoyo incondicional. Y el día que menos se lo esperaban, un martes por la noche oyeron explosiones en los jardines del castillo, Voldemort estaba intentando tomar Hogwarts. Ginny se levantó corriendo de la cama y se puso una túnica encima, y unos pantalones. Salió corriendo de la habitación y entró en la sala común, donde se encontraban Neville, Dean y Seamus, los cuatro asintieron y salieron a todo correr de allí. El pasillo del séptimo piso estaba vació. Los cuatro muchachos echaron a correr, y al bajar hasta el vestíbulo se encontraron con cientos de mortífagos, peleas con personas de la Orden del Fénix, hombres y mujeres muertos, niños, incluso profesores. Severus Snape se estaba batiendo en duelo contra cuatro mortífagos a la vez, que lo llamaban traidor y un sinfín de cosas más. Ginny saltó al campo de batalla seguida de los tres muchachos, y de casi la mitad del ED.

Ella esperaba la llegada de Harry, Ron o Hermione, más ninguno llegaba. Ya había dejado inconsciente a un par de mortífagos cuando vió un rayo de color verde salir de la varita de uno de los mortífagos y hacer colisión en el cuerpo de Dean, que cayó al suelo, inerte, sin vida. Un grito desgarrador conjunto de Seamus y Ginny sonó en el vestíbulo. Y ambos se lanzaron a la pelea con el mortífago. Ginny recibió varios cortes en los brazos.

Y por fin, aparecieron Hermione, Ron y Harry.

**Mírame, no ves que me estoy desarmando de tanto querer,  
****Mírame a los ojos y dime porque,  
****Vas hacer tu vida y que yo siga deshaciéndome.  
**

Los dos se miraron y Harry se metió en pleno duelo con el peor de los que estaban allí, Lord Voldemort. Y Ginny, contra su mano derecha, Bellatrix Lestrange. Ginny salió airosa tras estar largo rato peleando con ella, y visualizó a Harry.

Estaba metido en plena pelea, estaba herido y intentaba permanecer en pie. Ginny se acercó a el, y lo ayudó a mantenerse en pié. Voldemort dibujo una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro de serpiente.

- Vaya… Niña, has acabado con una de mis mejores mortífagas. - dijo arrastrando las vocales de cada palabra exageradamente. - Y vienes a proteger a tu querido Harry. Déjame decirte que yo no soy como Bella.

- Déjame decirte que no seré yo quien acabe contigo. - dijo Ginny con tono muy seguro levantando la mano de Harry. - Será el.

Harry lanzó la maldición asesina tomando a Lord Voldemort por desprevenido, ya estaba agotado, no vió si la maldición daba en el lleno, lo único que le importaba era que estaba al lado de Ginny, y que ella estaba bien y le hablaba. Le sonrió y después cayó desmayado oyendo la voz de Ginny.

**Mírame, no ves que te llevas el mundo que tanto soñamos,  
****Déjame saber que te duele también, hoy se va mi vida,  
****Solo un recuerdo seré.  
**

Despertó días después en el hospital de San Murgo, y se encontró a Harry en la cama de al lado. Ginny sonrió. Todo había acabado.

Se levantó como pudo, y vió que Harry estaba despierto se acercó a el, y lo abrazó con cuidado dejando ir hacia el todo el amor que sentía. Después se besaron.

**

* * *

**

**Listo. **

**Espero que les haya gustado, de verdad puse todo mi empeño en hacer este Song Fic. Es el primero que hago como eh dicho arriba.**

**Si os ha gustado, agradecería que pusierais un Review, diciéndome si os a gustado, o si tengo que mejorar en alguna cosa, por que soy nueva haciendo este tipo de Fics. Y vereis que con el tiempo mejoraré. ****Acepto las sugerencias si están bien explicadas y tomaré en cuenta todo lo que me digáis. Y si me dejáis un review diciendo que os gusta me haríais muy feliz ¿shi?**

**Bueno, el song fic está basado a partir del sexto libro, no tiene nada que ver con el séptimo, no hay Spoliers como podéis comprobar. Así que. **

**A los que les gusten las historias largas de Harry Potter dentro de poco subiré una. ¡Así que estaos atentos a mi perfil! Supongo que la subiré este fin de semana. **

**¡Ah si! La canción es **_**Mírame de Sergio Rivero**_**, pero eh echo algunas variaciones como cambiar alguna palabra de masculino a femenino, y por allí puse algo de una varita, eso no está en la canción xD.**

**Me despido con un beso&abrazo.**

**Naminé. **


End file.
